


Number One Fan

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Want To Be With You [11]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Nervousness, Suggestive Themes, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Stan was always Richie's favorite.





	Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff? On my pseud? Its more likely than you think.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Richie breathes, at a standstill in front of his best friend. His hair was messy, pressed wetly to his forehead, and his chest was completely exposed to the elements, yet he didn't feel a bit misplaced.

 

Stan rubbed the back of his neck nervously and swallowed, eyes roaming around the room in an attempt to look at anything _except_ Richie. Which doesn't make any sense because _he_ asked Richie to do this. "Ah...gimme a minute."

 

"Well I'd tell you to take all the time in the world but, it _is_ getting kind of cold in here."

 

"Yeah, yeah I know! I just--" He takes a deep breath and presses his hands to his sides as he blinks rapidly. He should have never suggested this. "Okay. I'm ready."

 

"Are you _sure?_ " Richie questions, fiddling idly with the fringe in front of his eyes in boredom, and maybe a bit to keep his mind off of the cold.

 

Stan definitely wasn't sure. "Yeah."

 

"Can you take your shirt off first?" He grins, tugging at Stan's collar in amusement. Stan grimaces, but obliges, tossing the shirt to the side.

 

"Better?"

 

"Yeah. Now--" Richie leans in with a smile, grabbing at Stan, but he pulls back.

 

"Wait! On the count of three."

 

He sighs, rolling his eyes and adjusting his stance. This was taking way longer than Richie had the patience for. "Fine. One,"

 

Stan exhales, closing his eyes and shutting his lips.

 

"Two,"

 

He toys with his pockets to try to keep his heart rate down.

 

"Three." Richie says quietly, and when Stan opens his eyes they're nearly touching, but not for long as Richie pushes Stan back, laughing loudly as his best friend makes a loud splash into the lake. Richie jumps in behind him, making it his business to situate Stan onto his shoulders and pull him up into the water.

 

"Ack! It's in my nose!"

 

Richie laughs at that, moving his head side to side while Stan tries to hold onto him. "It's just water Stan the Man!"

 

"Stop moving!"

 

"What was that?? You said put you down?? Okay!"

 

"Nooooo!!!" Stan screams, but it's too late, because Richie is already leaning back and dunking him in the water for a second time, breaking apart from him to swim away before he retaliates. He quickly surfaces again, gasping for air in anger. "Dammit Richie, you asshole!"

 

"What about my asshole??"

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"Awww Stan, I'm flattered!" Richie replies, splashing water in Stan's direction playfully.

 

Stan swims closer to him, grabbing his arm as he tries to escape. "No way, not this time!"

 

Richie ponders his options and decides to surrender, letting Stan pull him in way too close with a cheeky grin. "Looks like you caught me."

 

Stan blushes furiously, eyes roaming again. "Looks like I did."

 

"What's my punishment, Warden?"

 

Stan deadpans and rolls his eyes at the nickname. " _Warden._ So romantic."

 

"Ohhh, didn't know I was trying romance you, Stan. I'll try harder next time."

 

"How about you just try again now?" He blurts out without thinking, and all he can hear is currents and chirping for a few minutes.

 

He finally decides to look up at Richie, and the sight he sees is astonishing. His hair is shining with the cool water in the sun, his brows are low in confusion, but his _eyes_ are the most breathtaking thing. They're big and wide, happy and lost at the same time, and they're focused right on Stan. For a brief moment, he thinks their friendship is over.

 

But once he feels a cold hand on his lower back, he knows it is.

 

Once Richie pulls him closer, his gaze never faltering, Stan knows they're no longer friends.

 

And when Richie hesitantly leans into him with a crooked smile, Stan knows that's for the best.

 

"How's this?"

 

"Uhhh..." He stammers, and now there's an inch of space between their lips, and Stan can't help but still be disgusted Richie got in water with bandaids on his skin. Still, he's alluring, and Stan's heart nearly stops.

 

"Hey Stan?"

 

"Mhm?" He squeaks, and Richie chuckles softly, warm breath tickling every inch of Stan's skin in its path.

 

"You wanna know something?"

 

"Mmhm?" He replies in an impossibly higher voice.

 

"You are my favorite person in this world. I'm your number one fan."

 

"A-are you now?"

 

"Mmhm." Richie purrs, and it's so different from Stan's.

 

They grow silent again, and it feels like the universe is desolate except for them. Richie was good at making people feel that way.

 

"I--"

 

"There they are!" Ben yells, and Richie takes a longsuffering sigh into Stan's shoulder, who simply laughs it off.

 

"No sex in the water, Tozier!" Bev yells out, and he simply flips her off from a distance.

 

"How about you save that thought for later?" Stan whispers, and Richie groans into his shoulder as he hugs him tight.

 

The bodies around them hit the water like bombs, and the moment is over, but he knows Richie will be fine.

 

Richie was a team player, and he'd always be happy with the group, but it was good to know that he was Stan's number one fan.


End file.
